The Pool of Tears (Olivia version)
Olivia continued to fall, but she began to float down. As she floated downward, she sighed in relief. "Well, after this, I shall not think of anything but fa-" Olivia began, before part of her dress covered her mouth and she pushed it away, and she finished, "of falling downstairs." She saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole and turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green. Olivia was surpriesd to find that she was floating down a strange room. As she floated downward, she looked surprised to see that her reflection was upside down. She saw a book float past her, so she picked it up and looked through it and saw that it was nothing but pictures, so she set it on a floating table. Suddenly, she heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attached to the wall. As she continued to float down, the room's light became red and she floated into a rocking chair. She sighed, as she relaxed, but then, she went back too far and fell out and continued to float downward. "Goodness," Olivia said. "What if I should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" She said, before floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "... and come out of the other side, where people walk upside down?" She turned upside down, as she said this, but then got caught on something. She then saw Archimedes run down a weird hallway. She was upside down and her legs were hanging from a bar. She righted herself and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mister Owl!" Olivia called, as she chased after him. "Wait! Please!" She ran into a room and heard a door close. She ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. She continued opening doors, until she reached the last door, which was about a foot high. She squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room. "Curiouser and curiouser," Olivia commented. She saw a small pair of curtains close and she ran up to them and opened them up. There was small door about six inches high, with an obese albatross with white feathers. He wears a lavender scarf. He also wears a brown pilot's helmet. His name was Orville the Albatross. She began to open the door and the albatross let out a yelp of pain. "Oh!" Olivia said. "Oh, I beg your pardon." "Oh, oh. Quite alright." the albatross said. "But you did give me quite a turn!" "You see, I was following-" Olivia began. "Rather good, what?" Orville said. "Doorknob, turn?" "Please, sir," Olivia said. "One good turn deserves another," Orville said. "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm looking for a brown pygmy owl," Olivia said. "So, uh, if you don't mind..." "Uh? Oh!" Orville said before he revealed an image and Olivia peeked in to see Archimedes running away. "There he is!" Olivia said. "I simply must get through." Orville shook his head and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassable." "You mean impossible?" asked Olivia. "No, impassable," Orville said. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" "Table?" Olivia said, before a table appeared out of nowhere with a small bottle on it and she ran to it. "Oh!" "Read the directions," Orville said, with a laugh, "and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Olivia read the tag hanging from the bottle. "DRINK ME," she read, before she said, "Hmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later." "Beg your pardon?" Orville asked. Olivia laughed and said, "I was just giving myself some good advice." She drank some of the bottle and licked her lips. "Mm! Tastes like, uh... cherry tart." Suddenly, she shrunk a couple inches. "...custard..." She said as she shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." she said, as she shrunk to four inches in height. "...roast turkey," Olivia said, before the bottle suddenly collapsed on her. "Goodness!" Olivia said, before she put the bottle next to her on the floor. "What did I do?" she asked. Orville laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!" "But look!" Olivia said, as she ran up to Orville. "I'm just the right size!" "Oh, no use," Orville said as he laughed again. "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!" "Oh, no," Olivia groaned, as she put her hand on her forehead, looking like she was about to cry. "Ha-ha-ha, but, of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Orville began. "What key?" Olivia asked "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there," Orville said, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared. "Oh dear!" Olivia said. She tried climbing on the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. She slid down to the floor and then sat down with her legs close to her body and put her hand on her face. "What ever will I do?" she said. Orville said to Olivia, "Try the box, naturally." "Oh," Olivia said, as a small box appeared in front of her. She opened it up and inside of the box were a bunch of cookies with words on them. "Eat me," Olivia read. She picked up a pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness know what this will do," Olivia said, as she took a bite. She suddenly started to have a series of rapid growth spurts. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Olivia yelled, as she grew bigger. Orville's beak was covered by Olivia's giant foot. "Oh!" she said, as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She was about 70 ft. tall and barely fit in the room. "Whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" Orville mumbled behind Olivia's shoe. "What did you say?" The giant Olivia asked, moving her foot aside. "I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" Orville said and he began laughing. Olivia sniffled, looking close to tears again. "Well, I don't think it's so funny," Olivia said. Then Olivia teared up and started crying. "Now-Now, I shall never get home!" she sobbed. A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of Orville. "Oh, come, come now," Orville said. "Crying won't help." "I know, but..." Olivia sobbed. "I-I-I just can't stop!" She began crying like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room. "Hey! Hey, you! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl!" Orville said, as he swallowed some water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say!" Olivia didn't listen, as she continued to cry her eyes out. Orville noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" he shouted. Olivia picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. She shrunk to 2 inches and fell into the bottle. "Oh dear," Olivia said, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." "Glpglpglp," Orville said, as he swallowed the water, and Olivia and the bottle floated into the keyhole. Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Parodies Category:Edizioni Pirata VHS Category:Fan Fiction